Jongin's frontal idea (HunHan)
by guiltievil
Summary: pokoknya hunhan. [Drabble/Fluff]


**FF pertama saya di FFn, kalo sempet tolong baca A/N dibawah **

**HUNHAN YAOI FANICTION**

.** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Astaga.

Sehun menahan nafasnya.

Namja rusa itu tersenyum kearahnya.

Kuulangi– Kearahnya.

Aduh, manis sekali. Sehun bisa terkena diabetes kalau begini. Bahkan –jika kau mau tau– darah nyaris keluar dari hidungnya.

Terlalu indah.

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun bahkan menghiraukan teriakan Jongin yang memekakkan telinga itu. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi sang malaikat.

Emm, Well . . . . .

Setidaknya begitu, menurut Sehun.

Dan Demi seluruh blue film Jongin,

Darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya.

Lalu diikuti geraman Jongin.

"Kau menjijikkan, cadel!"

Dan balasan Sehun yang sangat–tidak–masuk–akal,

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Kkamjong"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Dilihat dari cuplikan 'menjijikkan' diatas, semua orang dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Oh Sehun menyukai namja rusa itu.

Atau lebih spesifiknya,

Namja rusa berambut merah yang bernama Xi Luhan dari klub sepak bola dan bersuara indah dan memiliki senyum paling manis di seluruh Korea Selatan.

Ekhem,

Sekali lagi– menurut Oh Sehun.

Yah, Sehun bisa dibilang sejenis stalker, walau ia selalu menyangkalnya dan berkata 'aku hanya secret admirrer!'

Menurut Sehun, semua yang ada di diri Luhan itu menarik. Terutama senyumnya.

Dan bibirnya– Ups.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

'Jaman sekarang ini kau harus frontal jika menyukai seseorang. Kalau suka langsung bilang dong. Masalah diterima, ditolak, ditampar, dimaki, ataupun dibenci itu urusan belakangan.'

'Atau kalau perlu, kau langsung cium saja dia. lumat bibirnya, lalu kalau masih kurang bawa dia ke ranjang– ahahahahahah'

Dua wejangan mesum ala Kim Jongin itu (entah kenapa) terngiang-ngiang terus di kepala Sehun.

Frontal?

Langsung cium?

Gila. Jongin sudah gila.

(Ya, Jongin memang sedikit 'gila' untuk urusan seperti ini)

Memang Sehun harus bilang apa?

'Xi Luhan, aku stalkermu. jadilah pacarku.'

Seperti itu?

Bisa-bisa Sehun ditampar ditempat dan dikatai sinting.

Sehun bukan seseorang yang romantis– camkan itu. Dan ia memiliki target, 'menyatakan cinta kepada Rusa Pujaan sebelum matahari tenggelam tanggal 20 April'

20 April itu hari ini.

Dan sekarang sudah jam 15.00.

Sehun tidak memiliki rencana apa-apa.

Jadi bisa jadi,

Usul gila Jongin akan dilakukannya.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Annyeong, aku Oh Sehun. Maaf kalau mengganggu waktumu, tapi..

...Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu, dan aku,..

...Berharap bisa berpacaran denganmu"

Sehun tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan 'ujian praktek' gila seorang Jongin.

Dihadapannya sekarang berdiri seekor rusa –maaf–, maksudku seorang namja manis mirip rusa berambut merah bernama Xi Luhan yang sudah disukai sehun sejak 5 bulan lalu.

"Hah? Kau menyukaiku?"

Dan Sehun merasa bahwa berdiri adalah hal tersulit nomor tiga yang dilakukannya setelah bernafas dan matematika.

Bahkan suara Luhan yang bertanya 'kau menyukaiku?' saja membuatnya hampir pingsan.

"Uhm, i- iya, sejak 5 bulan lalu.."

"Baru lima bulan?"

Andai saja ia tidak sedang menyender pada dinding sekarang, Sehun yakin ia sudah ambruk dan kehilangan seluruh energinya.

"E-eh, i-iya. Ba- baru lima bulan, sejak- se- sejak a-aku men-mendengarmu men- menyanyi"

Kenapa kau gagap begini Oh Sehun?

"Yang benar?"

Astaga. Sehun ingin menangis di pelukan sang eomma.

"A-aku jujur"

"Wah, aku juga menyukaimu sejak kau masuk sekolah ini, loh!"

Hening,...

Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau kau menolakku, langsung saja Luhan-ssi. Tidak usah mengatakan kau menyukaiku segala"

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh! Sejak Jongin berkata ada murid jelek berwajah datar dan suka bergonta ganti gaya rambut di kelasnya, aku penasaran. Lalu kebetulan aku melihatmu saat kau sedang mengobrol dengan Jongin

...Dan aku langsung menyukaimu!"

DASAR KKAMJONG SIALA– eh? Menyukaimu? Menyukai,.. Sehun?

Mata Sehun membulat.

"Aku mau berpacaran denganmu, kok"

Mata Sehun masih membulat.

Lalu,

Dengan tiba-tiba,

Xi Luhan mencium pipi Oh Sehun.

Membuat mata Sehun makin membulat.

Beginikah rasanya terbang ke langit paling tinggi?

Lalu, Sehun pingsan dengan pipi merona dan bibir yang tersenyum lebar.

-END-

A/N : ff pertama saya di ffn -w-

iya saya tau ini jelek, abal, gakjelas, random pula. salah anda sendiri membaca ff ini #ditabokbeneran

oke, yaudah, terserah anda semua mau review apa enggak. saya tau ff ini gakpantes dikasih review. saya tau. QAQ


End file.
